Guide: Sharingan Training
Sharingan Training Method The Sharingan, which literally translates to Copy Wheel Eye, is a doujutsu kekkai genkai deriving from the elite clan known as the Uchiha. The Sharingan is one of the most powerful doujutsu available in the ninja world, the power of the Sharingan grants the user many heavenly abilities, which is also why the eyes are known as Heaven's Eye. Some abilities that the Sharingan offer is being able to read a person's movement, being able to mimic movement and also being able to perceive and penetrate illusionary techniques. They are not limited to just that though, for they offer a much wider range of powers to the user. However, before any of these wondrous techniques can be bestowed upon the Uchiha clansmen, they must first be able to awaken the eyes, which is no easy task. Throughout the Uchiha history, the only way to awaken the Sharingan is through undergoing a traumatic or heavily emotional experience. This is typically done through witnessing a death, causing a death or even being placed in a deathly situation. Wherever a Sharingan wielder treads, they will always know of the sacrifices they had to make in order to gain such powerful eyes. NO GENIN/ACADEMY STUDENT WILL START WITH ANY SHARINGAN One Tomoe The first stage of the Sharingan will present the user with a single tomoe in each eye, thus allowing them to access the abilities that the first stage offers. The full list of abilities that the first stage can provide are as followed; being able to see the flow of external and internal chakra and being able to view the world in a slower motion. With this form being the first stage of the Sharingan and instantly unlocked when awakening the eyes, some training must still be made in order to actually use the ocular power of the Sharingan. If however, you wish to actually unlock your Sharingan through roleplaying then we have no objections to that. You must simply place yourself within a situation where deep, emotional stress is felt and for that topic alone you'll be able to use the power of the one tomoe Sharingan, after that topic though, you'll have to train for the five hundred words in order to use the eyes once more. The training is set at 5 full bubbles along with the uses explained Here, which should primarily be based around training the power of the eyes. For instance, your character could try and perceive the world in a slower motion, train their eyes to the point where they're able to place colour to chakra, since chakra for a Suiton attack would be viewed differently when compared to chakra for a fire attack. There are many ways in which you can train the eyes, as long as you stick to the limit, there should be no problem. For the first stage only, mastery is not needed. Once you have performed your training and had it approved, you are able to use the first tomoe Sharingan freely without worry. You're also able to immediately begin training for the two tomoe once you meet the requirements for it. Two Tomoe The second stage of the Sharingan will present the user with two tomoes in each eye, thus allowing them to access the abilities that the second stage offers. The full list of abilities that the second stage can provide are as followed; being able to see the flow of external and internal chakra, being able to view the world in a slower motion, being able to read a person's movement and being able to mimic said movement. As the second stage of the Sharingan is not the default stage of the eyes, an Uchiha or Sharingan wielder must train their eyes quite extensively in order to upgrade them to having two tomoes in each eye. As the second stage of the Sharingan is considered to be of B - Rank level, the mandatory training for the two tomoe is placed at 15 full bubbles along with the uses explained here . Now, training can be viewed as quite a difficult task but you shouldn't worry about this small phase, for writing down seven hundred and fifty words is nothing in the eyes of an Uchiha! A training topic should consist of the Sharingan wielder attempting to better the way in which they perceive the world, for the second stage bases itself around perception and mimicry. This can be done through watching a person's movement and then literally trying to mimic it there on the spot, however this is not the only way of training and you are free to explore your own creative ideas in training for the second stage. After having your training evaluated and approved, do not be led to the assumption that you have therefore mastered the second stage of the Sharingan, for you have only unlocked them of course! In order to master the eyes, you must ensure that you practice your new found abilities and perform them with profession, the legitimate way this can be done is through sparring or through actual fights. The limit it's currently set at is by having to go through two fights or spars while having the Sharingan active throughout the entire matches, it doesn't matter if you win or lose these battles, so long as you use your eyes and use your abilities, you'll be able to master them. Three Tomoe The third stage of the Sharingan will present the user with three tomoes in each eye, thus allowing them to access the abilities that the third stage offers. The full list of abilities that the third stage can provide are as followed; being able to see the flow of external and internal chakra, being able to view the world in a slower motion, being able to read a person's movement, being able to mimic said movement, being able to memorize techniques and being able to have access to greater Genjutsu techniques. Once and only once you have mastered the second stage of the Sharingan are you able to attempt training for the third stage. As the third stage of the Sharingan is considered to be of A - Rank level, the mandatory training the three tomoe is placed at 50 full bubbles along with the uses explained here. The training for the third stage does differ quite a bit in terms of the actual training when compared to the second stage, for when you are training for the third stage, you are not training in the art of perception and mimicry. Instead, you are training in the fields of genjutsu, meaning you must grow accustomed to genjutsu in order to actually train for the eyes. This can be done through wielding your eyes as a medium when it comes to using illusionary techniques. Like before though, you are free to interpret the training how you like and you are free to perform it your own way. Once more, do not simply assume that after you have been approved for the third stage that you have therefore mastered the third stage. Much like the second stage, the only legitimate way to ensure that you have fully mastered your eyes is through going through battles or spars, three to be exact. Yes, once you have gone through three matches in which your Sharingan was active throughout, only then can you declare that you have mastered the third stage and mastered the Sharingan all together! Mangkyō Sharingan One of the final stages of the Sharingan in Narutoverse terms, the Mangekyō Sharingan is said to hold unique powers that defy the impossible and create utter chaos on the battlefield. Because of this destructive power. To reiterate, the three tomoe form is the final stage of the Sharingan. Once you posses the final stage of the Sharingan by going through the trauma required you may begun training your single MS ability (unless have susano'o). The requirements of training said post would be 50 posts for complete mastery of chosen MS abilities.